He's Too Shy, But She's Not
by XxStrawberry PrincessxX
Summary: Hisagi gets a special present from Matsumoto on his birthday. Contains a lemon. Definitely Hisagi x Matsumoto with slight Ichigo x Rukia


**S****tory:** He's too shy, but she's not.

**Pairings:** Matsumoto x Hisagi, Rukia x Ichigo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of the characters; I just like to write about them. I also do not own the songs I talked about either.

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't written in a while I have been super busy, and because I am super stubborn when I lost all of my stories and chapters from my storage account, I got frustrated and didn't want to write anymore. haha I am a child, I know!! But, anyways here is my new one. As I am writing this note I haven't written the story yet, I just have a quick idea so hopefully it turns out well, and you like it. As always let me know though! :) Review, Review, and then review some more! Love you guys!

**Songs Used: **

Hollywood Undead – City

Sean Paul - Temperature,

Flo Rida - Low

**Approximately one year earlier: **

The three former captains and their group of Espadas didn't even have enough time to figure out how to use the Hogyoku, when the soul society infiltrated Hueco Mundo and annihilated the place. Since Aizen's betrayal Yamamoto had been on a tear, doing everything in his power and using every possible resource to get to Aizen before he and his new found friends could come back and get them.

Urahara opened the Garganta and every Captain, Vice Captain, Vizard, and all of the others who insisted on going, flew in. Sealed by kidou, no one in Hueco Mundo sensed their arrival. Each person knew their target and they went off, they tore through the weaklings first, then the Espada's until Aizen, Tosen, and Gin were the only ones remaining.

Hisagi Shuuhei's target was Tosen and the battle he had been waiting for ended very quickly. Tosen thought he had the upper hand throughout the fight but with a quick flick of Hisagi's wrist one of Kazishini's blades went sailing through the air straight through Tosen's abdomen and back through him again into Hisagi's hand. Tosen dropped to his knees and muttered off some nonsense that Hisagi didn't bother to listen to and then fell dead to the ground.

Rukia and Matsumoto's target was Gin, with both of them harboring a strong hatred for him they decided to kill him together. This was a very difficult decision for them to make, Gin was much stronger than them, even stronger than them put together, but they knew if they worked as a team and strategize together they could do it. The main part of their battle was not letting Gin into their heads, Matsumoto and Rukia both knew that, that is how Gin gets the upper hand. Their battle was long and hard, but their teamwork paid off.

"First Dance, white moon!" Rukia yelled and a column of ice shot straight up to the sky, engulfing Gin for what must be the sixth time.

Knowing this wouldn't stop him, Matsumoto extended her hands out and yelled "Carriage of Thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel, with light, divide this into six!" The second the incantation was finished and a six rod prison was sent through Gin.

Rukia whipped her sword down and the white moon of ice disappeared and both her and Matsumoto extended their hands out and yelled in unison, "First song, halting fabric. Second song, hundred linked bolts. Final song, great seal of 10,000 forbiddings."

The spell covered Gin's entire body with spiritual fabric, then stabbed him with numerous metal bolts and then smashed his body with an immense metal cube. Being a level 99 Bakudo spell, with two skilled Kido users doing the incantation, not even someone with Gin's spiritual power could escape, he was crushed to death.

Ichigo's target was Aizen, he never even gave Aizen the chance to get his sword into its Shikai form. Ichigo put his left hand to his face and pulled it down and his hollow mask followed the motion. Aizen knowing he was in a bit of trouble reached down to grab his zanpaktou but Ichigo was already behind him with his sword to his neck. "You aren't even going to be able to put up a fight, I have been training for this since the day you left for Hueco Mundo and I am going to kill you right now for what you did to Rukia." And with those words Ichigo pulled his zanpaktou back and cut the head off of Aizen and the last of the traitors was killed.

They stood on skylines on top of the world, "Let's watch this city burn." Captain Yamamoto shouted to his captains, vice captains, and old friends as his wooden cane slowly turned into his zanpaktou. "Reduce all creation to ash, Ryuujin Jakka!"

**Present Time: **

It was August in the Soul Society and there hadn't been any issues since they invaded Hueco Mundo, there was peace. There had been a few adjustments made throughout the Soul Society though. Ichigo was finally recognized for his talents and was asked to officially join the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and be the Fifth Division Captain.

Hisagi killed Tosen and took his spot as the Ninth Division Captain.

Matsumoto was asked if she would like to be the captain of Squad Three but she declined for several reasons, she didn't feel she was powerful enough to be a Captain just yet, and she didn't want to have more work to do, but the real reason was, she wanted to stay serving under Captain Hitsugaya, so the Captain position of squad Three remained empty.

Rukia was promoted to vice captain, and was asked if she wanted to serve under Ichigo. She declined, saying it would not be a good idea for her to serve under her boyfriend and stayed in Squad Thirteen as Captain Ukitake's Vice Captain.

It was the day before Hisagi's birthday and he and his best friend Ichigo were at the training grounds. Since he had become captain Ichigo had been helping Hisagi master his bankai. They had just finished their training session and Ichigo put his sword on his back and then put his hand on Hisagi's shoulder, "so we are still going to the bar tonight for your pre-birthday celebration right?"

Hisagi shook his head out of disbelief "Ichigo, you sure do like to party, I mean seriously who really has a pre-birthday celebration?" Hisagi asked while trying to hold back his laughter.

"No, not at all." Ichigo said in a very sarcastic voice.

"Fine Ichigo I will go to the bar with you, are you bringing Rukia?" Hisagi asked.

Ichigo thought about the question and tried to remember what Rukia said she was doing "Nah, I think she said she is going dancing with Matsumoto tonight."

Hisagi didn't say anything but the second Ichigo said Matsumoto's name a million different thoughts started rolling through his mind, from how beautiful she was, to him wanting to bang her all night long. Hisagi shook his head and tried to brush the thoughts out of his mind. Hisagi had been hiding his feelings for Matsumoto for a long time, he didn't even tell Ichigo how he felt about her.

Vice Captain's Kira and Renji and Captain's Shunsui and Ukitake joined Ichigo and Hisagi at The Red Door strip club, it was a boys night out. When they walked in they were amazed by the place, it was huge, three different bars, six different stages, and stripper poles everywhere with girls swinging up and down. It was like a dream come true for the boys, this was the first time any of them had been there.

Hisagi's mouth dropped in excitement, he didn't even look at Ichigo but he knew he was feeling the same way, he just put his hand up and Ichigo grabbed it and pulled Hisagi to him and pounded him on the back.

"Let the pre-birthday celebration begin." Renji yelled as he rubbed his hands together and started walking towards one of the bars.

They started at the bar, Ukitake ordered Irish Car Bombs for everyone, it was his favorite drink and he always wanted people to try it. Shunsui would have had one too, except he was already in a chair getting a lap dance. He just stuck his thumb up as the boys pounded their drinks.

"Now that is a man who likes to party." Ichigo said to Hisagi as he gave a thumb up back to Shunsui.

The night went on with more drinks, more lap dances, more drinks, putting money in sexy women's g-strings, more drinks, more lap dances and then followed by more drinks. It was 2:00 in morning when Hisagi and Ichigo finally stumbled out of the strip club and tried making their way home. "Wow, that was one crazy night Ichigo." Hisgai slurred.

Ichigo let out a chuckle, "now do you see why we have pre-birthday celebrations?" Ichigo asked.

Hisagi stopped in his tracks and stood up straight and thought about Ichigo's question "I sure do!" He said with a 'I get it now' tone.

They stumbled their way to the train station and waited for the next train to arrive for what they thought seemed like an eternity. As they waited Hisagi thought about the night. "Those women were super sexy." Hisagi said.

Ichigo shook his head in agreement "They sure were, but they didn't have anything on Rukia."

"Ya, they didn't have anything of Matsumoto either" Hisagi replied.

Ichigo shook his head in agreement again and said "Ya true. Wait... What? What did you just say?"

Hisagi looked at him confused, Hisagi had no idea what he had just admitted to Ichigo, "Huh, I said those girls were hot."

Ichigo laughed and yelled, "no, no, no you said Matsumoto was hot, where did that come from?"

Hisagi looked to his feet and felt his already red face get even redder, "I don't think I said that." Hisagi replied.

"Yes you did! You like her don't you?" Ichigo asked.

Knowing his secret was out he decided to just tell Ichigo the truth "Fine! Yes I do, I have liked her for a really long time."

"Does she have any idea?" Ichigo asked.

"No way!" Hisagi yelled.

"You should tell her, Rukia said she has been looking for a good guy and hasn't had much luck." Ichigo replied.

"Nah, I don't think so, I am too nervous." Hisagi said shyly.

"Fine, whatever Shuuhei." Ichigo replied coldly.

The next morning Ichigo woke up with a pounding headache, that was soon forgotten the second Rukia walked in wearing only her hot pink lace bra and panties carrying a tray that had a large glass of OJ, toast, eggs and 2 Alka-Seltzers. Rukia sat the tray on the bed and then Ichigo grabbed her hand and pulled her body to him in a passionate embrace and said "I love you."

He gave her a big kiss and she replied, "I love you too."

Rukia climbed on the bed and Ichigo pulled the tray to his lap, "thank you for this."

Rukia laughed and replied, "I knew when you stumbled in here last night around 3:00 in the morning, fell on your face twice coming up the stairs and then puked in the bathtub you may not feel so well when you woke up in the morning."

Ichigo just rubbed his forehead and asked, "I did that?"

"Oh ya! You need to learn how to hold your alcohol you puss!" Rukia replied.

"If I wasn't in so much pain, I would get you for that." Ichigo yelled.

"So anyways how was the EARLIER part of your night?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo let out a smile when he thought back to the earlier part of the night, "it was fun Shunsui, Ukitake, Renji, and Kira met up with us, and we got tanked."

Rukia cringed and said, "Oh it is so hard for me to imagine Ukitake at a strip club."

Ichigo laughed "He was the life of the party he ordered us Irish Car Bombs to start off the night and then he got up on stage with one of the girls and was dancing with her."

"Did Hisagi have fun?" Rukia asked.

"Oh ya he did! Oh and that reminds me, Hisagi may have admitted to me that he is in love with Matsumoto."

Rukia spit out her orange juice all over Ichigo's face. "No way! Really?"

"What the fuck Rukia? You just spit your juice all over me!" Ichigo yelled.

"I am sorry about that, but does he really like Matsumoto?" Rukia asked excitedly.

"Ya, he told me last night, he said he has liked her for a long time." Ichigo replied as he walked into the bathroom to clean Rukia's juice off of his face.

"We were talking about him last night! Matsumoto was saying how she thought Hisagi was sexy and I agreed and told her she should ask him out."

"Well, his party is tonight maybe we should hook them up?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia let her mind roll, thinking of all the possible things she could do to get them together, then she came up with the greatest idea ever. "Ichigo I know what we have to do, and Matsumoto will be all over this! Ahhh.... I am so excited!" Rukia yelled as she put her hands on her cheeks.

Ichigo looked at her with a 'what the hell do you have on your mind' expression and asked, "what are you planning Rukia?"

Rukia told Ichigo her plan and then called Matsumoto to tell her the news, and ask if she wanted to give Hisagi a fun surprise for his birthday.

Matsumoto's phone rang and as she grabbed the receiver she looked at the caller ID and it read 'Kurosaki, Ichigo' and she knew it was Rukia, "Hey Babe, what's up?" She asked.

"Oh my god, Matsumoto guess what Ichigo just told me?" Rukia yelled into the phone.

"I dunno, what?" Matsumoto asked in an inquisitive tone wondering what had Rukia so excited.

"Hisagi told Ichigo last night that he really likes you and has for a while." Rukia yelled even louder this time.

"What? Really? That is so weird we were just talking about the same thing last night!" Matsumoto shouted back.

"I know! We need to get you two together, but he is too shy so you are going to have to initiate it tonight at the party, and I have the perfect plan!" Rukia said.

"Oh ya what's that?" Matsumoto asked.

"I will be over and we will work it out, okay?" Rukia replied.

"Okay sounds good, see you in a bit." Matsumoto said as she hung up the phone.

Rukia made her way to Matsumoto's and when she arrived both of them were as giddy as middle school girls, they discussed the plan and Matsumoto was happy to go along with it, in fact she was ecstatic.

Several hours later Rukia and Ichigo went to the function hall and started setting up the room for Hisagi's 'actual' birthday party. Rukia looked at her planner, "Ok Ichigo, set up the DJ booth there, Renji set up the bar there, Kira set up the dance floor here. I will set up all the decorations, any questions?" Rukia asked.

In unison the boys said "nope" and started doing their assigned jobs.

At 6:00 all of the guests started arriving, every captain and vice captain was there, all Hisagi's friends, even Orihime, Uryru, and Chad showed up.

Hisagi finally found Rukia in the crowd and gave her a hug and said "Rukia this is amazing, the place looks great!"

"Aww... Thanks Hisagi, you deserve it!" Rukia replied.

"This is such a nice surprise, there must be over a hundred people here."

"Yup there is, but that isn't the only surprise." Rukia said with a wink.

"Oh no Rukia, what do you have planned?" Hisagi asked nervously.

"Oh you'll see, just wait." Rukia said as she walked away to get a drink at the bar.

Hisagi immediately searched for his buddy Ichigo, he spotted him by the DJ booth and ran up to him "Ichigo what does she have planned?" He screamed over the music.

Ichigo knew exactly what he was talking about and let out a chuckle and replied, "It is a surprise dude, you will just have to wait and see."

"I hate surprises." Hisagi yelled.

Ichigo put his hands on Hisagi's shoulders and looked him directly in and the eye and said, "trust me Hisagi you are not going to hate this one."

A couple hours went by and Hisagi had forgotten all about his surprise. he was too busy getting wasted with all of his friends. It was when Rukia's voice came over the speakers that he remembered. "Mr. Hisagi Shuuhei we have a little surprise for you, can you please come and sit in the chair in the center of the dance floor?" Everyone clapped and cheered as Hisagi walked as slowly as he possibly could to chair on the dance floor. As Hisagi sat down in the chair his face was as red as a tomato, he knew something embarrassing and awful was about to happen, he just didn't know what it would was.

As he sat in the chair Sean Paul's song, Temperature came pounding through the speakers, Hisagi looked around to see what was going on but nothing, then about fifteen seconds later, the four doors to the function room opened and a stripper came through each one. They made their way to Hisagi and all the men in the room started screaming and yelling. The strippers circled Hisagi then started touching him and grinding on him, removing layers of clothing as they danced.

Hisagi finally loosened up and started enjoying himself when the record scratched and the music stopped. Everyone looked confused, especially Hiasagi as the four strippers walked away. It was until one of the doors was kicked open and Flo-Rida's song Low started playing that everyone realized what was going on. Matsumoto sexily strutted up to Hisagi in knee high black boots that tied all the way up with light blue strings, a black pleated skirt short enough to show where her ass and thighs met, underneath that she wore light blue boy shorts, and to finish the ensemble she wore a matching light blue bra that stuck out of her small white tank top. Hisagi tried to stand and ask what was going on but Ichigo grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down in his seat and then whispered in his ear in a stern voice "she knows, and she wants you, so sit!"

When Matsumoto finally reached Hisagi his eyes were wide open admiring the beauty before him, and his heart was pounding. Everyone around was cheering and yelling and wishing that they were Hisagi at this very moment. Matsumoto put her fingers on Hisagi's chest and walked in a circle around him letting her fingers trace his body. When she made her way back to the front of him she bent forward quickly and shook her ass in Hisagi's face and then slowly rolled her body back up putting her hands on her hips. Matsumoto let her hands slowly slide up her body as she put her hands in the air and shook her hips side to side with the beat. Turning her head to the side she ran her fingers through her long hair and licked her lips. She leaned forward shook her ass, and then smacked it. When she stood back up she turned around put her hands on Hisagi's thighs and spread his legs apart as she shook her voluptuous breasts in his face. Once she had Hisagi in the position she wanted him, she turned around and began grinding her body against his. Hisagi had been fighting the urge to just reach out and grab her, but her body against his was just too much too resist, he grabbed her hips and pulled her body even closer too him.

The second Hisagi put his hands on Matsumoto, Ichigo and Rukia started whistling and yelling "Go Hisagi!"

Matsumoto stood up, dipped again and then straddled Hisagi. She pulled his head back by his hair and gave him a hot kiss making the entire crowd "Oohhh.. and Aww…"

Hisagi stood up with Matsumoto still in his lap, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked out the door. Hisagi didn't know where he was going, but he was going to try and find an empty room, and he did, it was an office. He slammed the door behind him and pushed Matsumoto up against the wall and began ferociously kissing her. "I have been waiting for this for so long." Hisagi said as he started ripping her top off.

In a breathy tone Matsumoto said "me too" as she ran her hands up Hisagi's rock hard chest and pulled his shirt over his head.

Hisagi began biting and kissing her neck "I love your hair" he said as he nibbled on her earlobe.

Matsumoto leaned her head against the wall and said "I love your scars and tattoos they are so fucking hot" as she let Hisagi explore her neck and chest with his tongue.

"Your blue eyes are so fucking beautiful" he said as he put her feet to the ground to pull off her cute little boy shorts leaving her only in her skirt and boots.

"You have the body of a Greek god" Matsumoto responded as she yanked his belt off dropping his pants to the floor.

As Hisagi picked Matsumoto back up to his waist, she wrapped her thighs tightly around him and he stuck his huge cock into her dripping pussy. Matsumoto let out a throaty moan and said "Oh Hisagi, fuck me hard!"

As Hisagi pounded into her, Matsumoto gouged her fingernails into his back as she held on. Hisagi flinched at first scratch but the pain soon became pleasure and her nails digging into him made him push harder into her. Wanting to explore more of her body, Hisagi slowly lowered Matsumoto's legs to the ground and then spun her around so she was facing the wall, he grabbed both of her hands and held them above her head with his left hand and as he pushed into her he let his right hand explore up and down her body making her moan even louder "Ohh... Hisagi, you are fucking amazing! I have never been fucked like this before."

"I am glad you are enjoying it, because I am too!" Hisagi replied.

Matsumoto turned around in Hisagi's arms and said "now it is my turn to fuck you" as she pushed him gently backwards into the office chair behind them. Once Hisagi was comfortable Matsumoto grabbed his throbbing cock and placed it into her pussy and began to ride him, as she let her head fall back in pleasure he grabbed her huge tits in his hands and took them to his mouth and began sucking and nibbling on them. As Matsumoto grinded against him up and down she yelled in ecstacy, "Oh Hisagi I am going to cum!"

He slammed his hands down on her ass, squeezed and pushed her body against his and said "I am going to cum with you baby!" They both started moving faster and then came screaming each other's names.

"Ahhhh... Hisagi!"

"Ohhhh... Matsumoto!"

Once Matsumoto came she collapsed into Hisagi's body and he held her tight until she finally caught their breath and could speak. Matsumoto slowly lifted her head off of Hisagi's shoulder and said "Hisagi that was incredible."

Hisagi gave her a kiss on her forehead and said "well, I guess this means we will get to do this all the time now, huh?"

"I'm in if your in." Matsumoto replied.

"Oh ya, I am in!" Hisagi said with a smile. They shared one more kiss and then they put her clothes back on.

"Wait, hold on before we go back in there I want to change into my other clothes, these were just a present for you." Matsumoto said as she pointed to her outfit.

"It was a nice present too, thanks!" Hisagi said as he waited for Matsumoto to change, she kept her boots on but put on a longer skirt and a less revealing top.

As they walked back into the party they weren't noticed by anyone except for Rukia and Ichigo who were standing there with their hands on their hips. "You guys just fucked didn't you?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia didn't wait for them to answer she just hopped up and down and clapped her hands, she already knew the answer, she saw the look on Matsumoto's face and it was the 'I just got laid' look. "Yay! I am so happy! My two best friends are dating! This is so awesome!" Rukia yelled.

Matsumoto and Hisagi turned to look at each other and smiled then shared another kiss.

**Author's Note:** Now that I am done, this one isn't one of my bests, the story kind of goes all over the place, it is unfocused, but hell I like it! But, I am a bit biased 'no, not because I wrote the story' that doesn't mean shit, I don't really like any of my stories, I like this one just for the shear fact it has to do with Hisagi! haha Love that man! :) Hope you enjoyed it, now review.


End file.
